


Could’ve, would’ve, should’ve been

by orphan_account



Series: a new type of normal [1]
Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-06 02:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17930963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Victoria visits the bell tower and says a few things.





	Could’ve, would’ve, should’ve been

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had this idea for a story in my head for a while, so I decided to write a prelude to it just to see if it turns out well enough or not, and also because I might or might not make it a crossover (I won't specify much other than it might be multiple), so here’s the non-crossover version of it… for now.

Growing up, Victoria’s parents had told her stories of how they met at the plaza in Santa Cecilia and would dance together in secret each day, until her grandmother had finally caught them. In the end, her father had made the tough decision of giving up music just so he could have her mother’s hand in marriage – something she hadn’t questioned much as a child, since her grandmother had also told her how everyone makes sacrifices to get to what they want or need, not to mention the fact that almost everyone except her mother had thought her grandfather abandoned his wife and toddler daughter for music. However, now that the truth had been known and Papá Héctor was recognized for the talented, loving father he was, Victoria could finally get to go to the plaza and see just what was it that attracted her parents to it – she could finally understand why it had been so hard for her father to give up music.

She admired the surroundings and listened to the music, enjoying every second there as she walked down the bustling path, filled with excited musicians and partygoers. Earlier, she decided to go for a stroll while the rest of her family were having fun at the plaza, promising to meet up with them before their upcoming concert would begin.  

Two years ago, the very thought of the Riveras playing music would’ve seemed impossible… and if it hadn’t been for Miguel, this wouldn’t be happening right now…

If it hadn’t been for her great-nephew being so adamant about playing music, Papá Héctor’s name wouldn’t have been cleared and his photo would’ve never been put up… her mother, Coco, would’ve forgotten her own father, and he would’ve… _he would’ve-_

Flashbacks to the Day of the Dead in 2017 ran through Victoria’s mind. Miguel getting cursed and running off from the family, Papá Héctor revealed to have been poisoned by Ernesto de la Cruz, the events of the Sunrise Spectacular and de la Cruz almost murdering Miguel, Miguel getting home safely and restoring Héctor’s memory… the music ban being lifted, her family coming together at last, a father and daughter being reunited after nearly a century of being apart… sweet, sweet victory…

Those last flashbacks… Victoria thought back to how terrified they had all been when Miguel was thrown off the building and how her grandfather had clung to her when she helped him get up, stiffened by grief and horror. Thankfully, Pepita had caught Miguel just in time and flew him back up to safety, where the family all embraced him while Ernesto was met with by the audience’s wrath, before the family matriarch’s spirit guide went to deal with him.

And oh, did Pepita have her fun with de la Cruz. They had all watched footage of his downfall, most of the family bursting with laughter at the sight of Pepita flinging him around like a ball of yarn.

The memories of Ernesto made her bone marrow go cold as she recalled how he almost got away with killing not only her nephew, but her grandfather a second time too. It hurt to remember all the pain he had inflicted on her family…

Mamá Imelda thought her husband had abandoned her and was forced to raise a child on her own, filled with a heartbroken bitterness for years… Coco had to sing her father’s lullaby in secret, before eventually following the ban upon spraining her ankle in front of her two young daughters… Victoria having her sister as her only true friend growing up, because most of the girls who she “befriended” would always talk so horribly about her family… being told by the men her age that she wasn’t worthy of being their bride, not only because she was “unladylike” but because no sane person would marry someone like her… being called terrible, _horrible_ slurs by elders who recognized her looks to have been inherited by her grandfather… the list of terrible things that occurred went on and on and on…

And all the blame went onto Papá Héctor’s shoulders, because no one knew… everyone hated him, and he almost died with the truth… her family was almost torn apart…

_Almost._

Now the world knew of her grandfather and his genius, he was back in the family and reunited with his daughter, and the world lauded him as Mexico’s true star. After it was revealed that she and Tía Rosita had been the ones to expose Ernesto, they were showered with praise by every citizen in the Land of the Dead, especially Héctor, who gave his granddaughter a bunch of kisses similar to the ones he’d shower his daughter with. Victoria couldn’t help but feel a little embarrassed by all the praise she got, and was very overwhelmed the first time she performed at the plaza with her family. Coco praised her violin skills, saying that she had inherited them from her abuelito, who was a master when it came to playing the guitar.

Right now, the family was taking a break after preparing long and hard for a concert. There wasn’t a single doubt that Papá Héctor and Mamá Imelda were either making up for lost time by doing lovey-dovey activities that all married couples did such as dancing, flirting, singing their song; the usual. Meanwhile, Coco and Julio would be trying to waltz again like they did back in the old days, the twins would be doing some weird shenanigans and Rosita would check out the flower shops and bakeries. Victoria had visited the local library, trying to see if there were any new books she could read. Reading was one of her favorite activities.

The middle-aged woman had been so immersed in thought that she hadn’t quite figured out where her feet had dragged her off to. It took a few minutes for her to look around, before finally realizing the place she was near.

She was standing close to a bell tower – _that bell tower._ Victoria bit her lip as she remembered who resided in this bell tower as she entered it, carefully making her way up the stairs. This was the same tower that Pepita had flung her little ‘toy’ off to, the very tower where the bell of victory rang two years ago.

She looked out through some windows as she passed by, noticing how the sky seemed to have gotten much darker as if the gods knew she would arrive here.

She stopped as she finally came to the top of the tower, to a certain bell that held a _certain_ man in it.

“Hola, Señor de la Cruz,” Victoria greeted him, her voice filled with neither acidity nor detestation. Instead of bitter, her voice was soft and calm… and the look on her face was a rather curious one, with a bit of concern in it.

Of course she received no response, though she expected at least a gruff “what do you want” from de la Cruz instead of just silence. She stood there, unsure of what to say. There wasn’t much she could do, since the former star was stuck under the bell, where most people would visit and voice their disgust towards him.

The thought of people coming up just so they could taunt and direct all their anger towards the mariachi made Victoria feel bad for Ernesto, for some reason. She couldn’t understand why though. Why was she feeling sorry for a man who caused so much pain and misery for her family, especially her grandfather?

After walking for so long, Victoria felt tired, so she sat down by the bell, still looking at it with a bored look on her face. “You sure did seize your moment, huh?” she tried to joke, though her voice lacked enthusiasm and energy. She honestly felt a little stupefied as she leaned against the bell.

If her family could see her now, they’d think she had gone crazy for talking to Ernesto. She wasn’t even sure why she was just sitting there and trying to talk to him in the first place.

She’d been staring at it for so long that she nearly fell asleep. Victoria shook her head, awakening herself. “'I'm willing to do whatever it takes to seize my moment, even if it means jeopardizing my own career in the process!'” she mimicked his tone. “Not so smart, are you?”

Still nothing but silence.

Victoria raised an eyebrow. “Well? Aren’t you going to say anything?”

Finally, there was a response, “I don’t owe anyone anything, and certainly not _you_.”

His voice was gruff and low, yet she could sense something else in it like… like pain.

“What’s got you acting so upset now?” Victoria asked, her voice now louder, her eyebrows furrowing. “It’s not like my family– or _anyone_ for that matter– is to blame for your downfall! You’re the one who killed my grandfather and tried to murder my _child_ nephew, and for what purpose? Just so you could seize your moment!” She got up on her feet, practically yelling now, “Well, guess what, you seized your moment and look where it got you! If anyone’s to blame for this, it’s _you_.”

“You know _nothing,_ Rivera,” Ernesto growled, pressing his hands against the sides of the bell. “I did what I had to! Héctor, he – he was going to give up on our dream! He was leaving me behind and I…” he trailed off, a lump forming in his throat. “I, I… I was going to be alone again…” his voice quivered and cracked suddenly, as if he were reliving a bad memory. “Everything I worked so hard for was going to be ruined and tossed away… I had no choice but to take what I could.”

Victoria’s expression softened, feeling a pang in her heart. “I had no idea that you felt this way,” she spoke much softer, yet still firm. “And I’m sorry to hear that, _but_ that’s no excuse for murder. You could’ve arranged for my abuelo to be your songwriter, forming some sort of contract. You could’ve… you could’ve still made it big without…” she sighed. “But you made your choice a long time ago. I guess that’s just a de la Cruz thing, seizing your moment despite the consequences... but you didn't  _have_ to do it.”

“Señorita-”

“Victoria,” she cut him off. “Please. I’m fifty, not nineteen.”

“ _Victoria,_ ” he started, “why do you care so much?”

“Because even though I was proud of mi familia and even myself for exposing you,” she said carefully to him, “there’s a part of me deep down that feels guilty.” She could’ve sworn she heard a gasp, but went on, saying that needed to be said, “I don’t feel guilty for showing your true colors, but I _do_ feel guilty for… well, this punishment.” She tapped the bell, hearing him let out an annoyed hiss. “Your crime was bad, yes, but not quite as severe as other crimes out there… there are people who’ve done worse, yet they get a mere sentence to a prison cell, while you get crushed by a bell. I bet some of your bones are nearly fractured from impact, aren’t they?”

“Unfortunately, yes,” he replied, and she imagined him putting a hand over his almost-cracked cheek.

Suddenly, Victoria felt something wet run down her cheek. Her eyes widened at this. Was she… crying? _Over him?_

She was answered with a tear falling onto the cold stone ground as she looked down. “Is making people cry your specialty too?” she asked as she looked back at the bell, her voice shaking. “God, even when you’re in that bell, you _still_ manage to make others feel pain.”

“Lo siento,” came his apology, which shocked her.

Now, there was an expression of regret on her face as she became overwhelmed with emotion. “I, I guess there is a reason to cry over you,” she sniffled, wiping her eyes. “I’m out here living my life happily with my family, while you’re stuck under that bell with no company… not even your alebrijes are here to guard you.” She lowered her head, sighing. “The point that I’m trying to make is that even if you’re an evil, lying, murderous plagiarist… for some reason, I can see a bit of goodness in you.”

Victoria fiddled with her thumbs, her face heating up with embarrassment. _Thank god_ that her family, especially her grandparents, weren’t here to listen to this. “I know this sounds stupid, but I wanted you to know…” she swallowed back the lump in her throat. “Even if your actions were wrong, there’s this hope I have that maybe in another life, we could’ve been friends…” Despite knowing that he would scoff at her, she spoke the truth.

But he didn’t scoff at her. Instead, he asked, “Friends?”

“Yes,” she said. “ _Friends._ ”

“Maybe more?” he suggested, curiosity taking over.

Her initial thought was to ask him what he meant by that, but the words that came out of her mouth were “Maybe if the world was more fair.” 

She hadn’t really thought about his punishment in the beginning, but now… now, she could see how unfair and unjust it was. He did many things wrong, yes, but to be crushed by a bell again – was it really that necessary? What fairness did that bring? Everyone else might’ve thought it was the right sentence, but Victoria’s chest clenched at the fact that he had to relieve his death _twice_ and still live on, only now remembered as a fiend.

If she could, she would’ve tried lifting the bell up and lending a hand to Ernesto, offering him a chance to turn a new leaf. She would’ve shown him that there was more to life than fame, such as family and love. They could’ve been friends, or maybe-

Victoria stopped, letting it sink in that this was reality, not a fairy tale. In real life, not everything was fair and happily ever afters weren’t for everyone. She wiped at her eyes again, before she realized how many hours she had been there. Her family was probably waiting for her, getting anxious and worried.

“I’m sorry,” she apologized. “But I have to go.”

She quickly ran down the stairs, trying to ignore his calls for her to wait as she left the bell tower.

But that didn’t mean that she was quite finished with him yet.

~

Victoria inhaled and exhaled as she came back to the bell, holding something behind her back.

“Sorry for running off, I just wanted to give you something.”

“Wha-”

“Lift the bell up.”

With all his might, Ernesto lifted the bell up with his fingers, creating a small little opening. Taking a deep breath in, Victoria slid a coke bottle underneath it. She had gone to a local bakery, making a small purchase before coming back.

“Victoria…” Ernesto’s voice seemed to crack again, though this time, it sounded like he was becoming overwhelmed with emotion. “Why?”

“Considéralo un regalo de un amiga a un amigo,” she said coolly, before she walked down the stairs.

~

Imelda’s arm were folded as she tapped her foot impatiently, wondering just where the hell her nieta was.

The Riveras were waiting backstage, each with their own instruments save for Imelda and Coco. They were all getting ready for their concert, but one family member was missing.

The twins looked around, trying to restrain themselves from blowing into their trumpets. They wanted to play their horns, but knew that the show wouldn’t start until their niece arrived.

“Where is Victoria?” Coco wondered aloud. “She was supposed to be here a long time ago.”

“Do you think our little Vicita is alright?” Julio asked, concerned.

“Maybe she’s buying some new books?” Rosita suggested.

"Or she's just being fashionably late," Héctor pitched in his own guess about his nieta's whereabouts. "Everyone has their moments, though I do wish she would've picked a different day to be late..."

"The audience is getting antsy, though!" Oscar pointed out as he and his brother took a quick peek through the curtains.

"Especially the Villavicencio family!" Felipe added.

" _Wonderful_ ," Imelda groaned. "Just the icing on the cake."

The Riveras didn't have to wait any longer though as the second youngest member finally arrived with her violin in tow. "Victoria!"

"Perdón por llegar tan tarde," Victoria apologized as she stood between her aunt and uncles.

"Victoria, mija, where did you run off to?" Imelda asked, giving a light laugh of relief.

"Visiting new places," Victoria responded while practicing a small note. "Did I miss anything?"

"Well, you missed the first half of practice," Oscar started.

"And the impatient calls from the audience," Felipe continued his brother's sentence.

"You guys!" Rosita shoved the twins a bit.

"Don't worry though, mija, you're not too late," Coco reassured her daughter, her tone soft and motherly.

"There's still a few minutes left before we perform," Julio said. "Just enough to get a quick breathe in and mentally prepare."

"Can you believe we're actually here right now, performing at a concert?" Felipe asked excitedly.

Oscar nodded at his brother. "Yeah! Just think that two years ago, this was impossible thanks to de la Cruz-"

"Ah-ah-ah, we do _not_ speak of that _cabrón_!" Imelda cut her brothers off, her tone suddenly angry. "He is _dead_ to society, to the world and to us!"

"It's – it's best that we forget about him," Héctor said in a soft voice, though it shook a little considering how the topic had an impact on him.

"Oh, sorry, hermana y Héctor," the twins apologized, shifting guiltily.

"Um..." Victoria suddenly felt a little uncomfortable now, looking to her aunt. "Uh, how about we make a salute?"

"But we don't have any drinks," Rosita said perplexedly. "And what would we even be saluting?"

"Family and... friendship," Victoria replied nervously. "We could use our instruments too, instead of drinking glasses..."

Rosita gave a sweet smile. "Aww, how thoughtful!"

Héctor seemed to think so too, brightening up a little at this. "Such a sweet sentiment!" he said, raising his guitar and playing a chord. "To familia and amigos!"

"Familia and amigos!" the rest of the family cheered, raising their own instruments before playing a note.

Victoria smiled slightly, looking at her violin before closing her eyes, picturing a tall man with a shiny guitar right next to her. "To new amigos," she whispered to herself.

 _They_ would've made a fine pair.


End file.
